Preliminary Social
Preliminary Social & Area Investigation The overall purpose of the Preliminary Social and Area Investigation (PSAI) is to enable the Community Organizer and the BDA RMO and in some situation the LGUs to obtain an initial understanding of the target city, municipality and the barangay. Better understanding facilitates the Program’s entry into the locality. PSAI is neither meant to be an exhaustive appraisal (the Participatory Community Assessment described in the next section is the proper approach for a full-blown social assessment) nor to provide information for city/municipal and barangay prioritization. It is primarily meant to get critical information as to the political landscape, culture, tradition and local practices of the area and eventually allow the RMO and LGU Team to develop appropriate strategies and alternatives in handling and or dealing with the uniqueness and peculiarities of the area. This whole process will facilitate the conduct of the different CDD steps, especially Steps 1 and 2. A good PSAI paves the way for easier execution of succeeding steps. Two-Step PSAI * PSAI Round 1 * PSAI Round 2 Preliminary Social & Area Investigation 1 This learning activity is to guide regional management office staff to choose communities as “beneficiaries” of the program based on the criteria for selection. In the selection, the staff will also be learning to refer to particular data resources using certain tools to come up with the short list of communities. This is the first round of selection. Outputs List of Final Selected Barangays Objectives At the end of the session, participants are able to: # Use the secondary data sources to accomplish the first set of Barangay ranking satisfying the selection criteria of poverty and conflict-affectedness; # Accomplish the second set of further ranking the Barangays satisfying the selection criteria of accessibility and evidence shown in Barangay LGU counterpart provision; # Prioritize the listed Barangay candidates using the percentage weights of the selection criteria. Resource Materials * AD#01-A-01 Activity Module * AD#01-A-02 Presentation * AD#01-A-03 Form#01 1st Set of Selection Matrix * AD#01-A-03 Form#02 2nd Set of Selection Matrix * AD#01-A-03 Form#03 Summary Data Tabulation Matrix * AD#01-A-03 Form#04 List of Final Selected Barangays Matrix Steps in Selection of Barangays * Involved parties are Regional Management Office and the Multi-Sector Committee * Secure the secondary data on the long-list of Barangay candidates from suggested data sources; * Accomplish the selection form satisfying the first set of selection criteria (% values in poverty and conflict-affectedness), and then rank the Barangay candidates (with highest % values) * Select a shortlist of at least six (6) Barangay candidates; * Further rank the six (6) Barangays, by applying the second set of criteria (accessibility and BLGU counterpart commitment); * Prioritize the top three (3) ranking from the six (6) Barangays selected from the second set of criteria; * Accomplish the summary of cumulative ranking sheet ( 1st and 2nd sets of selection) and identify the top three ranking Barangays; * Final listing of top three Barangays per municipality Data Sources First Set of Selection There are four criteria for selection of barangays as areas for development. In this set, only two primary criteria should be used – Poverty which comprises 30% of the whole rating for a certain barangay, and Conflict-Affectedness which is 45% of the total rating. It is important to note that ranking is step-wise, and not to use all the criteria in one ranking. This first step is only used using the long list of barangays. The next step uses the two other criteria. In this step use Worksheet A for the 1st Step Selection. Second Set of Selection After the first set, a short list of barangays should have already been made. On this stage, the secondary criteria of Accessibility (10%) and BLGU Counterpart (15%) will now determine the ranking procedure. In this set, we will use Worksheet B for the 2nd Set of Selection. At the end of this activity, we should now be going to tabulate the results. Summary Data Tabulation We are now going to tabulate the results of our analyses using the Summary Data Tabulation form. List of Final Selected Barangays We are now able to list down the barangays ranked according to our analysis Concluding Messages * The steps should be followed to obtain the optimal result - meaning that the selection of the barangays is not marred b y doubts * The criteria should be used in step-wise manner as directed in the Guideline Preliminary Social & Area Investigation 2 This learning activity is to guide regional management office staff to choose communities as “beneficiaries” of the program based on the criteria for selection. In the selection, the staff will also be learning to refer to particular data resources using certain tools to come up with the list of selected communities. This is the second round of selection. Outputs and Purpose # Utilize baseline data as basis for better understanding of the situation of Barangay; # Develop entry strategy; and # Record the baseline data at RMO and input the data to MIS at CMO level. Objectives At the end of the session, participants are able to: # Review and familiarize the methods of gathering data; # Use the secondary data sources to accomplish PSAI2 forms; # Use of stakeholders analysis and timeline # Understand better the use of PSAI 2 results for community entry planning and preparation ; and # Draw out (by COs) the selected community baseline data from PSAI2 accomplished forms and feed into the BDA MIS. Resource Materials * AD#01-B-01 Activity Module * AD#01-B-02 Presentation * AD#01-B-03 Form#01 Brief Description of the Barangay Matrix * AD#01-B-03 Form#02 Key Issues & Stakeholder Information Matrix * AD#01-B-03 Form#03 BLGU Structure, Processes & Programs Matrix * AD#01-B-03 Form#04 BDA Baseline Indicators & MIS Indicators Matrix * AD#01-B-04 Tools#01 Stakeholder Analysis using Venn Diagram (Guide) * AD#01-B-04 Tools#02 Stakeholder Analysis using Quadrants (Guide) * AD#01-B-04 Tools#03 Forming Historical Timeline (Guide) * AD#01-B-04 Tools#04 Sample Communication Plan Steps in Conducting PSAI 2 Discuss ways of gathering the following: # Secondary data # Key informant interview # Focus Group Discussion # Field observation # Stakeholders analysis, and # Historical timeline # Review and discuss PSAI form, stakeholders analysis and timeline # Consolidate, analyze and discuss PSAI findings in aid of community entry planning and preparation Ways of Gathering & Analyzing the Gathered Data * Use of the Time Line to establish the history of the community * Thematic Map as means to cross reference data with other data Tables for PSAI 2 (please refer to attached files) Other Tools to Profile Communities to Supplement Thematic Mapping # Venn Diagram (refer to attached instruction) # Stakeholder Analysis (refer to attached instruction) # Simplified Local Participation Table (refer to attached form) # Timeline (refer to attached instruction) Concluding Messages * There are available and existing community information that are relevant and recent, and can still be used for the community profile. * Certain tools used for data gathering are more effective in allowing community participation than others. Where to next? Main Page or Selection of Community Volunteers